He Knew
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Once upon an evening sun, Firion dared to fall for the rose-haired woman. Rebirth into a new cycle causes all sorts of confusion. Firion/Lightning fluffiness.


**Title**: He Knew  
><strong>Author<strong>: Valk  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Firion, Lightning, Firion/Lightning, Cecil  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Setting<strong>: 012 and 013  
><strong>PromptWish**: Assuming Lightning/Firion happened in 012, Firion fighting a Lightning manikin in 013 for the first time.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Once upon an evening sun, Firion dared to fall for the rose-haired woman. Rebirth into a new cycle causes all sorts of confusion.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,486  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance, general  
><strong>Special Mention<strong>**:** Written for Wibbleface on LJ for ffchaoticcosmos's holiday gift exchange. Thanks to Valentine's Ninja for proofing this for me!  
><strong>AN**: I haven't played FFII in forever and a day (and still haven't beaten it…), so Firion might just be based more on his Dissidia appearance than his FFII one ^^; But I did get the PSP version for Christmas, so I'll be playing that now that I finished writing and defeated Feral C. at my brother's demand.

* * *

><p>Firion stood on the edge of the peninsula, staring out at the setting sun on the horizon. He always did his best thinking when gazing mindlessly towards the painting of nature's scenery. It was a peaceful evening, the flaring colors of the sunset brightening the darkening night with an array of orange and pink hues.<p>

"Firion?"

He turned on his heel, his weapons clanking together as he did, and blinked at the sight of the approaching woman. "Lightning. What brings you out here?"

The woman scowled, her pink hair glowing the same color as the sunset in the distance. She crossed her arms, turning to stare intently at the overgrown grass at their feet. "What do you think?"

He smiled lightly, knowing what she meant. "I'm glad to see you. We don't often get to spend time alone."

She nodded once and finally lifted her eyes to meet his. "How's it doing?"

He smiled a little more and reached back to the pouch on his lower back, lifting the flap that held his staff and slipped his hand inside. When he withdrew, he held out the red bloom gingerly towards her and watched as she reached out to cup her hands around it.

Slowly, a smile crossed her ever-frowning lips as she took it from him, gently stroking the petals. "I don't get how you keep it from getting crushed with all the battles we fight."

He gave a nonchalant shrug and replied, "I make sure it's nestled in my bag whenever I put it away. It means something, but I can't place what it is."

She brought the wild rose up to her nose and inhaled its scent. "Good. Keep taking care of it."

His hand settled on hers and gently moved the flower aside before taking a step closer. "I intend to. It means something to both of us, so we have to protect it until we remember what it is."

"Yeah." She nodded, keeping her eyes on the flower and slowly reached out to lace her free hand with his. "We'll get our memories back. No matter what."

…

"Is everything all right, Firion?"

He turned to look over his shoulder to find Cecil standing there, then turned back to the flower in his hand. "Yeah, I think so. I just…" He shook his head, his eyes never leaving the red rose. "It's nothing."

A hand coated in a white gauntlet settled on his shoulder comfortingly. "We're both concerned over the loss of our memories. I'm certain that bloom means something to your past, Firion. Keep it near, and you'll have your memories before long."

He nodded once. "I can't help but know this wild rose means something."

Cecil hummed a light sound of agreement. "I understand your plight. The only memory I have is that of my brother."

"You've mentioned Golbez." He reached back to tuck the rose into his travel pack and took a few steps in the direction of the white fortress in the distance. "We'd better get going. From the looks of it, we have quite a journey before we reach the goddess's sanctuary."

"Yes," he mused, starting off at a comfortable pace. "Firion, do you suppose this goddess Cosmos has summoned more warriors? It seems a tad odd that we might be the only ones."

"I agree with you. I'll wager there are more like us." He silently hoped there were, anyway. From what that goddess said, there was a war to be fought and he honestly didn't want to be one of an army of two.

They had awoken to this strange world with no memories just a few short hours ago. It was a frightening experience, to say the least. And add on the sight of crystalline monstrosities that appeared, sending the two of them to a panic. They found the weapons they'd awoken with weren't for show and they soon realized they did know how to use them.

To make matters more interesting, a woman had soon appeared in the sky, donning an elaborate white gown and long blonde hair. She smiled sadly and told them they must embark on a quest to earn their crystal and gain the power to win this war. Cecil had made the suggestion to go and speak with this goddess personally, and they had the notion she would be waiting in the tower due east from where they awoke.

So they set off, encountering more of the crystal-like beings. They had no name for them, but knew somehow that the faces they wore were not theirs. They had seen one in a dark blue color that greatly resembled Cecil and held his as lance he did. It fought like he did, changed form like he did, and summoned the same spells he did. It even said things Cecil would say, except heavily garbled by an altered voice.

They had no idea what to think of these creatures, but quickly gathered that they didn't have an intelligence of their own. They were some kind of mockery of real people, though they hadn't completely reached that theory until they encountered the Cecil one, but it remained true as they continued on. They had tried to speak to them at first, but the creatures didn't seem to have any sense of linguistics save that which they stole from their originals.

They were monsters.

Nothing more, nothing less.

They had no conscious mind to take note of, nor any feelings besides a lust for battle. It was a kill or be killed world they lived in, and Firion and Cecil decided they would rather not be on the 'be killed' end of the stick. So they fought with the creatures at every appearance, doing what they had to with what second-nature skills they had to ensure victory.

Now they made their way down the paths in the terrain, doing their best to continue towards the tower in the distance. Suddenly, Cecil ducked to his preferred fighting stance and glared in the general direction of the path ahead. Firion followed his lead and reached for his bow, notching an arrow and waiting

Three of the creatures leapt out of their hiding place and straight towards them. One of an emerald color shot towards Cecil and engaged him, leaving Firion to fire his arrow into the indigo one to shatter it before drawing his sword for the last one. As he took stance before the pale pink caricature of the woman, his eyes drifted over her squared features and forced him to pause.

He knew this woman.

He couldn't place how or where or even what her name was, but he knew her. He knew her face, her weapon, her terrifying glower. He knew that stance and that odd hair style. His free hand automatically drew back to where the rose was settled in his pack and, for some reason, he knew his memories around it were connected to this woman.

Or, rather, the woman this creature had copied.

His heart stirred in his chest and, for a brief moment in time, he knew he not only knew this woman. He cared deeply for her. He had no recollection of her name or her personality, but knew that he had known her before. Perhaps they had fought beside each other? Maybe she would be here, as a warrior summoned by this goddess?

It gave him hope to carry on. It gave him a reason to want to continue. It gave him hope that, maybe, there was someone he'd shared memories with who might just be able to help restore his. But despite his nostalgia, he had to fight her. He had to cut down this copy that was taking aim with her unusual weapon and would kill him if he didn't move.

But how could he raise arms against the face he'd once cared for?

"Firion!"

He blinked, raising his sword by instinct to the sound of his name. He watched as Cecil dashed in front of him and cut the monster down with a graceful slice of his lance, ending his fruitless search for memories. Shaking his head, he snapped back to reality and sheathed his sword, watching as his platinum-haired companion moved closer to him. "Firion, are you all right?"

He licked his lips once to moisten them, his left hand still settled on his pouch, and said, "It's nothing."

Nothing he could change, anyway. But something deep inside told him he wouldn't see that woman again, no matter what. Something told him he would never hear her speak, see her smile, or taste her lips ever again. He wasn't even sure when he had done those things before, but he knew he had. He knew.

He just _knew._

And, above all, he knew he loved her.

He just prayed he would see her again. Someday, he would.

Right?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-Valk


End file.
